Henry Spots Trouble
Henry Spots Trouble (zu deutsch: Henry macht Ärger aus) ist die vierte Episode der neunzehnten Staffel. Handlung Eines Tages fuhr Henry in den Bahnhof von Knapford ein, um zu sehen, dass die Enkel des dicken Kontrolleurs, Stephen und Bridget, Windpocken hatten. Nun machte sich Henry Sorgen, ob auch Lokomotiven von Windpocken betroffen sein könnten. Nach einer Reihe von ungünstigen Zufällen, in denen die Gesichter von Thomas, Gordon und Paxton vollgefleckt werden, hat Henry nun Panik und will sich bloß nicht anstecken. Charaktere * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Emily * Diesel * Paxton * Winston * Butch * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Edward (Nebenrolle) * Connor (Nebenrolle) * Bauer McColl (Nebenrolle) * Der Molkerei-Leiter (Nebenrolle) * Die Lehrerin (Nebenrolle) * Der Vogelbeobachter (Nebenrolle) * Die Freundinnen der Witwe Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Der ingwer-haarige Junge (Nebenrolle) * Der blonde Junge (Nebenrolle) * Ein Schuljunge (Nebenrolle) * Der walisische Vogelbeobachter (Nebenrolle) * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut (Nebenrolle) * Alberts Frau (Nebenrolle) * Der weibliche Puppenspieler (Nebenrolle) Orte * Knapford * Rangierbahnhof von Knapford * McColls Farm * Kellsthorpe Road * Abzweigung von Kirk Ronan * Wellsworth * Gordons Berg * Vicarstown-Dieselwerktatt * Sodor-Molkerei * Die Waschanlage (Erwähnt) Trivia * Reused animation from the previous episode is used depending on the fact that Gordon and the people at Kellsthorpe Road station are in the same positions as they were in that episode. * The working title for this episode may have been "A Spot of Bother," as this name was originally listed on the Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures DVD. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** Stephen and Bridget's first speaking role since the fourteenth season episode, Diesel's Special Delivery: *** The first episode where they are voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the US. *** The first episode in which they are referred to by name since their debut in the first season episode, Toby and the Stout Gentleman. ** The first episode to feature Kerry Shale as Diesel in the US after Martin Sherman left the voice cast. ** The first episode known to become banned from airing on television, in this case, in Australia. * This episode marks Winston's last speaking role to date. * As Henry leaves Knapford, a variation of his sad theme from the originally composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell is heard. * While Henry is going backwards on the main line with his passenger train, he states that chicken pox are even scarier than rain. This is a reference to the first season episode, The Sad Story of Henry and the special, The Adventure Begins. * In the US version, Henry's line "CHICKEN POX!!" when he sees Paxton with dirt on his face is used again when he sees Gordon with paint on his face. * The Australian Broadcasting Corporation no longer airs this episode after receiving complaints from viewers believing the Fat Controller referring to chicken pox "as a mild disease that is nothing to worry about" was inappropriate and conveyed an anti-vaccination message, however it is still available to watch on the Whale of a Tale DVD. Fehler * In the UK version, when Henry is talking to Emily at Wellsworth, he says "The Fat Controller" but his mouth moves to say "Sir Topham Hatt." * Thomas' face gets covered in mud, but immediately after that, there is nothing on his face but a small amount of dirt. * When Henry first arrives at Wellsworth station, two children are near the brick bridge, in the foreground overlooking the station with one of Dowager Hatt's friends, but in the next shot they can be seen on the platforms. * When Gordon arrives at Wellsworth another coach appears behind his brake coach. * When Henry returns to Wellsworth in reverse, technically he should have arrived on the same line and platform that he was at earlier. However, he is on the opposite line and platform meaning he came from the wrong direction. * In Paxton's final scene, his coupling rod has move backwards, disconnecting his leading wheels. Waren * Zeitschriften - Henry Spots Trouble In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen en:Henry Spots Trouble es:Una Mancha Molesta ja:ヘンリーのしんぱい pl:Henio i Ospa ru:Осторожный Генри Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 19 Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Keine deutsche Veröffentlichung